


Once Upon A Time

by Teri



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV), Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Crossover, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why Billy was so interested in having Amanda work for the Agency in the beginning of the show? Tag to Episode 1 of SMK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble - Tag to "The First Time," Episode 1 of "Scarecrow and Mrs. King"
> 
> Disclaimer: The author is not associated with the owners or creators of any of the characters in this story. This story was written for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

Billy Melrose was watching as Lee escorted Amanda out of the bullpen. "She really is something," he muttered to himself.

"She sure is," a deep, smiling voice spoke behind him.

Billy turned to see an old friend and former agent.

"You know her?" Billy asked.

"You could say that," the man's lips spread into a smile.

"How would you know a housewife from Arlington?" Billy laughed at the thought. Charlie was quite the ladies man, but he doubted that Amanda King was remotely his type.

The other man smiled at Billy, "let's go to your office and I will tell you a story."

"Oh?" Billy was intrigued. Charles Townsend rarely told stories, but when he did it was always time well spent.

"You'll like this story, William. It begins: Once upon a time, there were three little girls who went to the Police Academy," he paused as he pictured his Angels. "But, I took them away from all that . . . "


End file.
